Bella's BFFs
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: Bella went to school in Phoenix, right? So she had to have had friends right? Of course! Rated T to be safe, takes place after between Twilight and New Moon.
1. BFFS!

**Okay, so Stephanie Meyer invents these great back stories for all the vampires, but not BELLA! I mean, she wasn't a hermit! She want to school. She's pretty and she's nice, so she must had had some friends! This is the story of when Bella's best friends from Phoenix, Leslie and Izzy, come visit her in Forks.**

"Bella!" a familiar voice squealed from the kitchen. No, Bella thought, it couldn't be. But then another voice, just as familiar whispered loudly, "Idiot! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Bella sprung from her chair and ran to the kitchen. "Leslie!? Izzy!?" She hugged her two best friends hard, almost tripping as she ran to them.

"Same Bella," Leslie said in mock disapproval. Then she grinned. "We've been working-"

"At _McDonalds_!" Izzy interrupted.

"Yes," Leslie said, rolling her eyes. "At McDonalds. And we finally saved wnough money to come see you!"

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed. "You guys are here!"

"We are!" Izzy and Leslie screamed at the same time.

"And you aren't getting rid of us for a whole week!" Izzy squealed.

Bella grinned. Izzy and Leslie had been her best friends for the longest time. They couldn't be more different, but they brought out the best in each other. Izzy was loud and outgoing. She loved people, and animals and kids and fashion, and was basically a very optimistic person who loved everyone. When they met, they had both gone by Isabella, but quickly became friends, and, to avoid confusion, Bella became Bella, and Izzy became Izzy. Leslie on the other hand kept to herself. She was athletic and had small circle of close friends, Bella and Izzy mainly. Izzy had long black curls and green eyes. She was pale with freckles covering her arms and face. She was wearing a purple tank top and denim mini-skirt. Bella hoped she had brought some more suitable clothes. Izzy looked funny in her clothes. They were designed to make the wearer look sexy, but they just brought out the severely…Pencil-like shape of Izzy's body. Leslie, on the other hand, was curvier and several inches taller. She had long naturally bleach blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and a dark green tee shirt with a tree on it that read, "I'm alive too, don't hurt me!" Bella smiled. Leslie was always the environmentalist.

Though her two friends couldn't be more different from each other, or herself, she couldn't be happier to see them.

Bella turned to Charlie and said, accusingly, "You knew!"

Charlie smiled. "Of course. They are staying at our house. In your room or the living room, by the way. You guys figure that out." With that he walked back into the living room, where some sports game was still playing on the TV.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere?" Bella asked, still in shock.

"Where?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know," Bella answered. "Somewhere!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Crap," Bella said. "I forgot Edward was coming."

"Edward?" Leslie asked, raising her eyebrows, at the same time Izzy said, "_Edward?_" The difference in Izzy's impressed tone and Leslie's surprised one had to be noted.

Bella ran to the door and opened it. "Wow, Charlie sure didn't think to heavily on that subject. I had no idea they were coming." Then he kissed her.

Leslie and Izzy giggled. Edward had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Bella wondered what they were thinking.

"We were just thinking about going somewhere," Bella told Edward. She turned to her friends. "Do you guys mind if Edward comes…uh…wherever we're going?"

"That'd be great!" Leslie squealed. Leslie nodded.

"Actually," Edward said, "My sister Alice, uh, heard from Charlie that you were coming, and she, um, has an idea of where you could go, but she wants to come, too. Oh and she said I can't come because it's a girl thing." Edward rolled his eyes.

Bella looked at Leslie and Izzy, who both nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know," Bella said. "Alice has some crazy ideas. We might end up in LA…"

Leslie and Izzy laughed. "I'm not kidding," Bella warned. "But okay, tell Alice that we agree…"


	2. Alice!

"Alice," Bella said skeptically, "Where are we going?"

Of course Alice had gotten her way, and here we were, all of us, besides Edward, were now sitting in Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Oh, Bella," Alice replied, "that would ruin the surprise!"

Izzy and Leslie giggled. Bella had to admit she was a little excited. She was sitting in the front next to Alice, with Izzy and Leslie in the back.

"I cannot believe you have yellow Porsche!" Izzy squealed for the eleventh time that night. Bella had counted. Alice grinned again. Apparently, when you had unlimited time, you got used to hearing things over and over again.

Leslie and Izzy were giggling from the back seat. I was about to ask them what was so funny, when Leslie suddenly blurted out, "So, Bella, how is it you know Edward?"

I blushed, and Alice grinned and suddenly became very interested in her driving. She wasn't helping me out with this one.

"He's my boyfriend," Bella said simply.

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked sarcastically. "We couldn't tell, we want to know how you met him, how long you've been dating-"

"Your _first_ date-" Leslie interrupted.

"Your first _kiss_!" Alice exclaimed, obviously aiming fro Bella's maximum embarrassment.

"Alice!" Bella yelled, glaring at the evil dark-haired vampire next to her.

"Bella!" Izzy said, "No changing of the subject!"

Bella sighed. This would be a long car trip. Then, out of no where, Leslie yelled, "Alice, you're going over a hundred miles per hour!"

"A hundred and twenty-two, actually," Bella said in a bored tone. She was used to the insane speeds all the vampires drove at.

"Oh," Leslie said, in a sarcastic voice, "As long as that's all."

Alice giggled. "That's nothing," she said, "Rosalie can get her car up to about two hundred miles per hour."

Leslie's eyes were threatening to pop out of her head. Izzy seemed strangely calm when she said in a curios voice, "Rosalie?"

Bella answered for her, "Edward's other sister. Well, adopted sister. The Cullens adopted Edward, Alice, Rosalie, as well as Emmett and Jasper."

Izzy and Leslie exchanged glances. "Are Jasper and Emmett as good-looking as Edward?" Izzy asked.

Alice grinned. "Well, Jasper is about the best-looking guy you'll ever see, but he's taken."

I laughed. "Alice and Jasper are together, so are Rosalie and Emmett."

"Oh." Leslie and Izzy said at the same time, sounding disappointed.

Just then, luckily for Bella, They pulled into a parking lot somewhere. Then, to her dismay, they realized they were in the parking lot of a night club in some random town they'd never heard of.

Izzy and Leslie squealed and Bella glared at Alice. Alice leaned toward Bella and whispered, "Sorry, but I had a vision that, well, you'll see."

The night didn't go too bad. Bella danced with her three best friends in the world, and Izzy, who'd just been dumped by her boyfriend back in Phoenix, met a great guy. Alice grinned smugly at Bella, who smiled appreciatively.

That night, Edward didn't come to Bella's room. The reason was that there were two teenage girls sleeping on her floor. They stayed up half the night talking.

"And Billy Simon is going out with Lisa _Miller_!" Izzy exclaimed. Bella looked shocked. But she was secretly happy to be hearing gossip from her old town. Her best friends had brought back something familiar, aside from just themselves.

"And Mrs. Compton got divorced!" Leslie yelled.

"For the _fifth _time!" Izzy added.

The night went on like that until they fell asleep on the floor around a bowl of popcorn.

In the middle of the night, Izzy woke up suddenly. She shook Izzy slightly. "We have to find out," she said. Then they woke up Bella.

"Do you know," Leslie asked her, her face serious.

"Know what," Bella asked sleepily, honestly confused.

"That Edward and his family are vampires."


	3. OMG!

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated! But you guys are so great with your reviews! I swear I will update much, much more often from now on as long as you guys review!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight, and that's why I'm writing without profit on a fan fiction site. Of course I don't own Twilight!**

Bella was silent for a moment. She could think of about a million responses, but all she could say was, "I-I…Y-You, what?" Brilliant, huh?

"You do know, don't you?" Izzy asked, looking relieved. "Good. I did NOT want to have to tell you."

Leslie didn't say anything. She looked deep in thought. She didn't have to say anything, though, because Izzy voiced exactly what was on her mind.

"You DID know!?" Izzy gasped. "You knew, and you're _dating _him?" Izzy looked like she wanted to giggle and hide under the bed at the same time.

Bella nodded. "How did you guys know?" she asked.

Leslie spoke up. "Their eyes," she said, as if it were obvious.

Bella nodded again. "But how did you know that meant they were vampires?" she asked.

"Well," Leslie said, as if she weren't quite sure how to answer. "Do you remember my crazy grandfather?" she asked. Bella nodded. "Well, I was cleaning out his attic. He payed me twenty bucks. Well, I found this notebook. It was filled with descriptions and pictures of these beautiful creatures. Like humans, but faster, stronger, and they survived on blood. Most of them drink the blood of humans, and can be identified and by their blood red eyes. Others drink the blood of animals, and they have golden eyes. Edward and Alice have the same golden eyes, even though they're unrelated. They are inhumanly beautiful and incredibly pale. It's not hard to figure out if you know what to look for. But of course, you already know that."

Bella just stared at her. "Your _crazy _grandfather?"

"Of course," Leslie added as an afterthought, "I didn't believe it right away. I mean, he also think _werewolves _are real." She laughed.

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah…Werewolves…ha…" Leslie and Izzy looked at her curiously. "So, when did you start believing in the notebook?" Bella asked.

"Well," Izzy said. "Leslie showed it to me because she thought it was funny. I told her I believed it. She laughed at me. But when we saw Alice and Edward, well, we were whispering in the backseat-"

"Arguing in the backseat," Leslie corrected.

"Right," Izzy said. "But we decided we'd talk to you. If you had had no idea what we were talking about, we were going to say we were just joking. Like a practical joke. Yeah, I know, not the greatest cover-up."

Bella laughed. Then she hugged her best friends.

Leslie was still perplexed. "And you're _dating _him?"

It was Bella's turn to look uncomfortable. "Yes, well, Edward's family only drinks the blood of animals…and they have extraordinary self-control. Except maybe Jasper…But he's working on it."

Leslie didn't look convinced.

"And I love him," Bella added, as if it were so obvious there was no reason to point it out.

"Well…" Leslie still looked unsure. Izzy elbowed her.

"We're happy for you. Just, please, _please_ don't die."

"Trust me, after last year in Italy, there's no chance of that."

"Bella, you aren't gonna…" Leslie began.

"What?"

"Is he gonna…make you a vampire?" Izzy gasped.

Bella looked at the floor. "I can't believe I'm discussing this with you. I guess BFFs really have _no_ secrets."

"None," Izzy stated. "I told you when Hector Silva and I locked braces. Leslie told us when her dad got drunk and ran out. You told us that you were the one who knocked down five rows of spaghetti sauce at the grocery store. That was some funny-"

"Izzy!" Leslie interrupted. "Bella, answer my question."

"Well, he doesn't want to. But I love him you guys. I really, really love him. And vampires, they have some serious commitment. Like, he can _never _leave me. Literally. I want him to make me a vampire."

Leslie exhaled deeply. There was silence for a couple minutes, though it seemed like centuries.

"So," Izzy began, "Tell us about Italy."


End file.
